


Маленькое кафе в большом городе

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Он прошёл мимо потрёпанной афиши, объявляющей об открытии сезона в театре мистера Уай, и свернул на боковую улочку. Уличный шум всё же утомил его. Он огляделся в поисках какой-нибудь лавочки и заметил вывеску. Надо же, кафе».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькое кафе в большом городе

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон; в фике имеются некоторые отсылки к сиквелу мюзикла «Призрак Оперы» – «Love Never Dies», таймлайн оттуда же.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Он шёл не спеша, слегка опираясь на трость, — спешить ему давно уже было некуда. Мимо него по тротуару сновали туда-сюда многочисленные прохожие, по дорогам мчались сверкающие хромом автомобили. Нью-Йорк — деловой город, и праздношатающихся здесь редко встретишь. Все гуляки собираются на Бродвее и в Центральном парке. Но ему нравилось погружаться в эту суету — здесь кипела жизнь, и он поневоле начинал ощущать свою причастность к ней.  
      Всё лучше, чем сидеть дома.  
      Забавно, у него столько времени, он так мечтал, чтобы оно появилось, а теперь не знает, что с ним делать. Как будто вернулся на тридцать лет назад.  
      Он прошёл мимо потрёпанной афиши, объявляющей об открытии сезона в театре мистера Уай, и свернул на боковую улочку. Уличный шум всё же утомил его. Он огляделся в поисках какой-нибудь лавочки и заметил вывеску. Надо же, кафе. Почему бы не отдохнуть там, выпить чашечку кофе, может, почитать свежую газету — с утра он совсем забыл о ней за телефонным разговором с сыном.  
  
      Кафе оказалось крошечным и очень уютным. Судя по всему, посетителей здесь знали в лицо, поэтому его появление не прошло незамеченным. Что ж, к этому он давно привык. Заказав капуччино и для вида раскрыв меню, он с любопытством оглядел зал. Всего трое клиентов, кроме него, а кажется, будто кафе битком набито.  
      В углу, на возвышении, за отдельным столиком сидела немолодая уже женщина. Тронутые сединой каштановые волосы собраны в строгий пучок, простое тёмное платье с эмалевой брошью, светлая ажурная шаль; перед ней — стакан сока, надкушенный круассан и объёмистая книга, судя по всему — что-то бухгалтерское. Ему стало любопытно.  
      — Скажите, — спросил он у склонившейся над ним в ожидании заказа официантки, — скажите, мадемуазель, — он так и не избавился от некоторых привычек, — кто сидит за вон тем столиком?  
      Девушка проследила за его взглядом и улыбнулась:  
      — Это миссис Шаней, хозяйка нашего кафе.  
      Он понимающе кивнул: в таких местечках хозяева часто сидят в зале, чтобы лично следить за работой.  
      — Что будете заказывать? — вопрос прервал его размышления, и он наконец опустил глаза в меню. Забавно, оно было стилизовано под театральную программку. Ну да, ведь и само кафе оформлено с намёком на театр — шторы на окнах в виде занавеса, фотографии актёров и актрис в рамках, на стенах афиши, маски комедии дель арте, на полочках — театральные бинокли, баночки с гримом, какой-то реквизит… кажется, он даже видел череп Йорика.  
      — Я буду… — он вчитался в меню, — а порекомендуйте мне, какое пирожное лучше взять?  
      — Попробуйте эклеры, наш кондитер делает их такими воздушными, что хочется съесть десяток.  
      Он рассмеялся:  
      — Хорошо, пусть будет эклер.  
      — Я могу забрать меню?  
      — Да, конечно, — он протянул папку и только сейчас заметил на обложке — под смеющейся и плачущей масками — надпись затейливой вязью.  
      «Крис».  
      Очевидно, название.  
      И оно всколыхнуло старые и, казалось, навеки похороненные воспоминания. Должно быть, просто совпадение. Но, отдавая меню, он всё же спросил:  
      — А откуда такое название?  
      — По имени хозяйки, — с готовностью ответила официантка. — На самом деле её, конечно, зовут Кристина, но Крис звучит лучше, — и девушка упорхнула.  
      Нет, не может быть. Таких совпадений просто не бывает! Но он знал уже, что не уйдёт, пока не выяснит правду.  
  
      Взяв чашку с кофе в одну руку, трость — в другую, он решительно направился к столику хозяйки.  
      — Разрешите?  
      — Подождите секундочку, — попросила женщина: она торопливо писала что-то в книге — перо так и летало над бумагой.  
      Голос… Он прикрыл глаза, чтобы вспомнить голос той… и понял, что не помнит.  
      Женщина закончила писать.  
      — Что вам угодно? — она наконец-то подняла на него взгляд. Пауза. — Здравствуй.  
      Похоже, она сразу его узнала и вроде почти не удивилась, как будто ждала, что однажды он войдёт в это кафе, и они встретятся.  
      А он… узнавал её, открывал для себя заново. Её фигура слегка округлилась, но сохранила девичью стать, лицо стало жёстче, тёплый каштановый цвет волос разбавила седина… и вот этой складки от крыльев носа он совсем не помнил.  
      — Кристина…  
      — Присаживайся, — женщина кивнула на соседний стул и махнула официантке, чтобы та несла заказ к её столику, — давно здесь?  
      — Давно, — ответил он, не зная, что ещё сказать, не в силах подобрать слова. Это было так неожиданно — прошлое стукнулось в дверь, распахнуло её, и оказалось, что ничего ещё не кончилось.  
      Чтобы отвлечься, он отпил немного кофе.  
      — А ты давно тут? Я думал, только мне на месте не сидится.  
      Кристина издала коротенький смешок.  
      — Мы перебрались в Америку сразу, как только старушку-Европу начало трясти. Жили в Бостоне, потом уехали сюда. Здесь веселее. Сын вот даже кафе мне купил, чтобы не скучала.  
      — Сын? — переспросил он. — Надо же, у меня тоже.  
      — Ты женился? — её изумление было неподдельным, и он даже слегка обиделся.  
      Как будто он не имел права жениться… Да, это не было романтической историей. Просто однажды к нему прибежала в слезах дочь его делового партнера и пожаловалась, что её хотят выдать за престарелого сенатора. А она не хочет и готова выйти замуж даже за него. Тогда ему тоже было обидно за это «даже», но он пожалел девочку. Согласился. И сразу объявил ей, что она вольна делать, что вздумается, лишь бы не было публичных скандалов. Сперва не было ничего, кроме благодарности. А потом… Он знал, что это не любовь. У него было, с чем сравнивать. Но она подарила ему сына и была так ласкова, так добра… Он ни разу не пожалел о своём решении.  
      — Я вдовец, — глухо ответил он. — Она умерла в родах десять лет назад.  
      — Прости, — Кристина накрыла ладонью его ладонь. — Это было бестактно.  
      — А что же Рауль? — в свою очередь спросил он. — Возглавляет местную когорту аристократов?  
      — Он умер, — так же глухо ответила Кристина. — Не смог приспособиться. Его убил двадцатый век и Новый Свет. К счастью, ему хватило ума не разорить нас, иначе бы я оказалась на улице с двумя маленькими детьми. Сейчас-то они уже выросли…  
      — Прости.  
      — Да ничего, — Кристина тряхнула головой, и из пучка выпало несколько завитков. Он проследил за их полётом, бездумно протянул руку и заправил ей за ухо. Она смутилась. — Перестань. Девочки мне проходу не дадут — начнут спрашивать, что за таинственного поклонника я привечаю.  
      — Ну и что? — он неторопливо допил кофе. — Это ударит по твоей репутации?  
      Кристина снова засмеялась:  
      — Моя репутация такова, что я и не прочь, чтобы её кто-нибудь пошатнул. Всяко лучше, чем терпеть заигрывания отставного адмирала — моего соседа.  
      И он невольно подхватил её смех. Почему-то больше не ёкало в груди от её близости, не учащался пульс… всё было так, словно встретились давние знакомые, и им хорошо друг с другом, хорошо от того, что они вместе, и абсолютно не имеет значения, какое общее прошлое у них было. Главное, что оно было.  
      — А чем ты занимаешься? — спросила Кристина. — Музыкой?  
      Он качнул головой:  
      — Слышала про парк аттракционов мистера Уай?  
      — Да, конечно… — её глаза расширились: — Так это ты?  
      Он широко улыбнулся, довольный произведённым эффектом.  
      — Я. Начал с нуля, а теперь строим третий парк в Калифорнии. Ну, уже не я строю… Передал все дела сыну.  
      — А ты совсем не изменился, — невпопад ответила Кристина и склонила голову набок. — Только маски не хватает. — Она протянула руку и провела по его изуродованной щеке.  
      — Я не надевал её с той ночи. Решил, что хватит с меня. Хватит прятаться, — он перехватил руку и поднёс к губам. — Знаешь, я рад, что мы встретились. Ты не будешь возражать, если я как-нибудь ещё зайду?  
      — Я даже выпишу тебе скидку как постоянному клиенту, — тихо сказала Кристина.  
  
      Он вышел в весеннее утро, но, пройдя несколько шагов, оглянулся.  
      Кристина стояла на пороге кафе. Заметив его взгляд, помахала рукой. Потом плотнее закуталась в шаль и ушла.  
      Он шагал к Центральному парку и едва опирался на трость. Всё-таки прав был сын — после шестидесяти жизнь не заканчивается.  
      Всё только начинается.


End file.
